Fighter
Fighters combine discipline with martial skills to become the best pure warriors on the planet. Fighters can be stalwart defenders of those in need, cruel marauders, or brave adventurers. They can be noble champions, or cold-hearted killers, amongst other things. PLAYING A FIGHTER Fighters are primarily tanks. They prefer to be at the front in combat; taking the heavy brunt for their comrades and providing cover for them when needed. They rely heavily on melee combat rather than ranged combat, and they are one of the few classes that are proficient in heavy armour, which provides the best boost to Reflex Defence than any other armour type. EXAMPLES OF FIGHTERS IN FINAL FANTASY VII Angeal Hewley, Cloud Strife, Genesis Rhapsodos, Rosso the Crimson, Zack Fair GAME RULE INFORMATION Fighters have the following game statistics. ABILITIES Since a fighter specialises in close-combat brawling, their most important ability score is Strength, followed closely by Constitution. Don’t underestimate the importance of Intelligence, however, since many of a fighter’s useful skills are based on this ability. HIT POINTS Fighters begin play at 1st level with a number of hit points equal to 12 + their Constitution score. At each level after 1st, fighters gain 1d12 hit points + their Constitution modifier. MAGIC POINTS Fighters begin play at 1st level with a number of magic points equal to their Intelligence score. At each level after 1st, fighters gain 1d3 magic points + their Intelligence modifier. CLASS SKILLS The Fighter’s list of class skills, along with their associated abilities, are as follows: Acrobatics (Dex), Athletics (Str), Knowledge* (Int), Melee Strike (Str), Stealth (Dex), Treat Injury (Wis) *This skill actually encompasses a number of unrelated skills. Each time this skill is learned, a specific category must also be chosen. Examples include Knowledge (bureaucracy) and Knowledge (world lore). Skill Points at 1st level: (4 + Int modifier) x 4. Skill Points at each additional level: 4 + Int modifier. CLASS FEATURES All of the following are features of the fighter class. ARMOUR PROFICIENCY As a fighter, you gain proficiency with the following types of armour: Armlets,'' Light'','' and Heavy''. DEFENCE BONUSES At 1st level, you receive a +1 class bonus to Reflex Defence and Fortitude Defence, and a +2 class bonus to Magic Defence. At 11th level, the class bonus to Defences increase to +2 to Reflex and Fortitude, and +4 to Magic. At 21st level, the class bonus to Defences increase to +3 to Reflex and Fortitude, and +6 to Magic. At 31st level, the class bonus to Defences increase to +4 to Reflex and Fortitude, and +8 to Magic. At 41st level, the class bonus to Defences increase to +5 to Reflex and Fortitude, and +10 to Magic. FIGHTER SPECIALISATION At 1st level, you select one of the following specialist abilities and, once selected, cannot be changed. DUAL WEAPON SPECIALIST You have picked up skills associated with two-weapon fighting and can utilise them effectively. Effect: '''When making a Melee Strike check to attack with your main weapon, you can follow up with your secondary weapon as a swift action. You receive a -5 penalty to Melee Strike checks when attacking with your secondary weapon, instead of the normal -10 penalty. '''Penalty: '''When attacking with your secondary weapon, if your Melee Strike check misses the target’s Reflex Defence, the target only receives half damage of your main weapon (rounded down). '''Special: ''11th level'': Penalty to secondary weapon’s attack is reduced to -3. 21st level: Penalty to secondary weapon’s attack is reduced to -1. 31st level: Penalty to secondary weapon’s attack becomes a +1 bonus. 41st level: Penalty to secondary weapon’s attack becomes a +3 bonus. GREATER WEAPON SPECIALIST You are gifted at wielding weapons that many would have a struggle carrying. Effect: '''When using one hand to wield a large-size melee weapon or bigger, you do not suffer the normal encumbrance penalty to Melee Strike checks. In addition, you gain a +3 class bonus to damage rolls with said weapon. '''Penalty: '''If you fail your Melee Strike check by 5 or more, you provoke an attack of opportunity from your intended target. '''Special: ''11th level'': Class bonus to damage rolls increase to +6. 21st level: Class bonus to damage rolls increase to +9. 31st level: Class bonus to damage rolls increase to +12. 41st level: Class bonus to damage rolls increase to +15. FIGHTER’S MARK Once per encounter, starting at 1st level, you can designate one enemy target as your mark. You can only mark one target at a time. While a target is marked, he/she is granted combat advantage against you. If a marked target attacks an ally other than you, he/she gets a -5 penalty to the attack. When a marked target chooses to attack you or cast a spell against you, you gain a +2 bonus to your Reflex Defence and Magic Defence respectively. At 3rd level, and every eight levels thereafter (11th, 19th, 27th, 35th, and 43rd), you can use Fighter’s Mark one additional time per encounter. Doing so, however, removes the mark on the previous target as you cannot have two or more targets marked at the same time. The mark lasts until either the end of the encounter, or when the marked target becomes unconscious or dies. WEAPON PROFICIENCY At 1st level, you gain proficiency with swords, and you gain a +2 class bonus when making attacks with weapons belonging to that weapon group. The class bonus increases to +5 at 15th level, +7 at 30th level, and +10 at 45th level. BONUS FEATS At 1st level, you gain a bonus feat. You gain one additional feat at 2nd level, and every four levels thereafter (6th, 10th, 14th, 18th, etc.), and you must meet the prerequisites of the selected feat (if any). ABILITY SCORE INCREASE Starting at 4th level, you can choose to either permanently increase one ability score of your choice by 2 points or permanently increase two ability scores of your choice by 1 each. You can increase your ability scores again at 8th level, then at every four levels thereafter (12th, 16th, 20th, etc.). FIGHTER TECHNIQUE At 3rd level, and every four levels thereafter (7th, 11th, 15th, 19th, etc.), you gain a fighter technique. The technique must be selected from those presented below and, once chosen, cannot be changed. You can select the same technique more than once. Every time you do, you can use it one additional time per encounter. BLADE BEAM You unleash an energy shockwave from your weapon straight towards your enemy. Time: 'Full-round. '''Range: '''One target in line of sight (main), one-three targets up to 3-squares from main target (secondary). '''Check: '''Spellcasting vs. Fortitude. '''Hit: '''1d10 + your level ''energy damage. 'Secondary Hit: '''1d10 ''energy ''damage. '''Special: '''Target is knocked prone until the start of your next turn if Spellcasting check equals or exceeds by 5 or more. ''13th level: damage increases to 2d10. 23rd level: damage increases to 3d10. 33rd level: damage increases to 4d10. 43rd level: damage increases to 5d10. '''BRAVER You leap towards your foe before bringing down a fatal strike. Time: 'Full-round. '''Range: '''One target in line of sight. '''Check: '''Athletics vs. Reflex. '''Hit: '''2d6 ''force damage + one-half your level (rounded down). '''Special: ''13th level'': damage increases to 3d6. 23rd level: damage increases to 4d6. 33rd level: damage increases to 5d6. 43rd level: damage increases to 6d6. CLIMHAZZARD You throw yourself at a target and skewer them before delivering a mighty blow. Time: 'Full-round. '''Range: '''One target in line of sight. '''Check: '''Melee Strike vs. Fortitude. '''Hit: '''2d8 + your level ''necrotic damage. '''Special: 13th level: damage increases to 3d8. 23rd level: damage increases to 4d8. 33rd level: damage increases to 5d8. 43rd level: damage increases to 5d8. CROSS SLASH You strike your weapon upon your foe in a cross sequence. Time: '''Full-round. '''Range: '''One target in line of sight. '''Check: '''Melee Strike vs. Reflex. '''Hit: '''Max weapon damage + 2d8. Push target 2 squares. back. '''Special: ''13th level'': Extra die of damage increase to 3d8. 23rd level: Extra die of damage increase to 4d8. 33rd level: Extra die of damage increase to 5d8. 43rd level: Extra die of damage increase to 6d8. FINISHING TOUCH You start spinning your weapon around you, creating a giant whirlwind that moves towards your foes and sending them skywards before they come crashing down. Time: '''Full-round. '''Range: '''All enemy targets within close burst 8. '''Check: '''Spellcasting vs. Reflex. '''Hit: '''1d12 ''wind ''damage. Targets end 5 squares. away from where they were and receive 1d12 falling damage. '''Special: ''13th level'': damage increases to 2d12. 23rd level: damage increases to 3d12. 33rd level: damage increases to 4d12. 43rd level: damage increases to 5d12. METEORAIN You leap into the air and blast your foes with dark energy emitting from your blade. Time: '''Full-round. '''Range: '''All enemy targets in a burst 6. '''Check: '''Spellcasting vs. Reflex. '''Hit: ''Necrotic'' damage = (your level x d4) + number of targeted enemies. '''Special: '''If Spellcasting check equals or exceeds by 5 or more, targets receive a -5 penalty to all Defences until the start of your next turn. COVER Starting at 7th level, as a swift action, you can provide one ally in your line of sight with a bonus to Reflex Defence. By doing this, you give yourself a penalty to Melee Strike checks. Every eight levels after 2nd, the bonus and penalty increases (see The Fighter table, for more information). The effects of Cover last until the start of your next turn, and you can use the effects of Cover a number of times per encounter equal to 1 + your Wisdom modifier. CLEAVE Once per encounter, starting at 9th level, you can follow up from your successful Melee Strike check with another against a different enemy target within a 3-square reach. At 17th level, and every eight levels thereafter (25th, 33rd, 41st, and 49th), you can target one additional enemy within a 3-square reach. STARTING GIL Fighters begin play with 1d6 x 250 gil. TABLE: THE FIGHTER